


Join The Party

by idontwanttheworld-iwantmalec (GoodFinderBadger)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodFinderBadger/pseuds/idontwanttheworld-iwantmalec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're my RA and holy crap you're hot and I never break the rules I swear this is my roommates party and wait you want to join? Because of me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Join The Party

The walls shook with the vibration of the bass flooding the apartment through the new speaker system Ragnor had gotten for his birthday. It had been from his friend-that-should-be-more Raphael. The last Magnus checked, you didn’t buy friends stereo systems costing thousands unless they were much more than a friend. Magnus had gotten Ragnor a candy binge and a card, an appropriate gift from just a friend, but then that was another issue altogether.

Their current issue is that this party had gone from a half dozen friends to including most of their building. This was only an issue because parties had officially been banned from the dorms after several fires and explosions last year at various parties. Their RA was nice, as far as Magnus had heard, but he was a stickler for the rules. This wasn’t only breaking a rule they were flambuoyantly waving the rebel flag in the administration’s face. Magnus was all for a good party, but he was also currently on probation. One more trip to the dean’s office could mean suspension or even expulsion for him. He had to get this at least a little under control.

He weaved around clusters of people to get to the hallway and try to get the people milling around and in the doorway to move so they could at least close the door and muffle the pounding music. Maybe out of sight out of mind would work when it came to this just once. It was a place to start at any rate.

Magnus just reached the doorway when a tall figure appeared with tousled hair and in track pants that had seen better days with nothing but a zip up sweatshirt to cover his pale chest that Magnus could see was lightly muscled through the glimpse he got. He came a head taller than Magnus and looked like had just woken from some kind of nap and the flush to his cheeks was either from the light wind outside or he was sick. Either way he looked completely fuckable with his hip bones just peeking over his loose pants and his hair sticking up every which way. His blue eyes were focused though as he looked down at Magnus.

“Bane, this is your apartment?” As he spoke Magnus had a dawning horrible realization who this beautiful stranger was. He had heard his voice over their intercom a few times, and in the doorway when Ragnor was arguing over some policy or another. This was their RA, who had obviously noticed their very obnoxious and very illegal party. Magnus had no idea how this beautiful boy knew his name, but he really, really wanted to know his.

“Yes,” Magnus drew out the word for several seconds as he managed to pull the door shut behind him. “I live here most of the time. I don’t think we’ve met yet.”

“I normally am trying to deal with your roommate.” His RA ran a hand through his hair, cursing when it caught on a knot. His voice was raspy, making Magnus think he must be getting over a cold and also making all the blood usually in his head rush further south. That voice alone was enough to do him in. “I’m Alec, erm, your RA this semester. I don’t usually introduce myself until I have to.”

“I wouldn’t have minded if you had,” Magnus couldn’t help saying, his brain to mouth filter gone as he kept staring at the hip bones he wanted to latch his palms onto. This boy was by far the most beautiful he had seen on campus thus far. “So, you’re here to shut down our party? Ragnor will be crushed.”

“Well I’m supposed to,” Alec’s shoulder shook as a series of coughs shook his body. Magnus involuntarily took a step towards him, wanting to rest a hand on his back but knowing that would come off as way creepy. Once the coughing ceased Alec cleared his throat and Magnus nearly had an aneurysm as he watched his adam’s apple bob. How could this boy possibly be this attractive when he was sick? “However,since I can hardly talk above a whisper I think I’ll just crash it and monitor. “ Alec looked away for a moment out the window giving Magnus the perfect view of his incredible jaw line.

“Would you like a party guide?” Magnus asked, nearly blushing as Alec smiled, a dimple forming at one corner of his mouth. This boy was about to be his complete undoing.  
“I think I’ll probably need one. I don’t navigate parties well,” Alec had to lean closer to him to be heard, his mouth only inches away from Magnus’s ear. His breath tickled the back of his neck and he thought he might just die on the spot. “What do you normally do at your parties, Bane?”

“Call me Magnus,” Their faces were only inches apart, pushed together by the writhing bodies around the tiny space. Magnus licked his lips and watched as Alec’s sharp, startlingly blue eyes followed the movement. “At my parties, I usually dance with dangerously attractive boys.”

“Well I guess I wouldn’t fit that,” Alec blushed this time as Magnus barely heard him over the music. Magnus shook his head slightly and pulled Alec closer.  
“You fit that description perfectly.” This night wasn’t turning out like he had planned at all.


End file.
